Memoirs of a Mudblood
by Loverswriter
Summary: Nine years ago Lily Evans was sent to Azkaban. As an American jounalist can Alice help her as war breaks out. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I Don't own anything**

Ch.1

_ "Are you sure?" The lawyer asked each of the witnesses on the stand._

_ "Absolutely." Sirius Black replied smoothly._

_ "Yes," Remus Lupin was solemn._

_ Peter Pettigrew gave out a squeak that the judge took for a yes._

_ Marlene McKinnon's back was straight in her chair and gave a determined "Yes, no doubt about it."_

_ James tugged at his tie for a moment but when it came to be his turn he dropped his hands in his lap and in his deep voice he confirmed the story._

_ "She did it." He pointed the blame at her. _

_ And just like that Lily Evans got whisked away to Azkaban. _

**Nine Years Later.**

Alice Prewett had a love hate relationship with her job.

Currently she was hating her job but that was because she had been dragged up from her cozy bed on a day that had been promised by her boss, the Editor in Chief of U.S. Wizard Weekly, as a well-deserved day off. Of course that hadn't stopped him from calling her at nine in the morning telling her that she would be out of work if she didn't meet him in thirty minutes in some remote part of New York City.

She had hung up the phone and let it drop to the side of her huge queen size bed with one arm hanging off almost brushing the carpeted floor below her, the other arm twisted at some awkward angle to the side or rather on top of her back, and her head firmly squished into her pillow.

She sat there for three minutes telling herself to blow Joshua off. He wouldn't fire his most valuable employee especially after doing so well in covering the Presidential Elections. Because of her U.S. Wizarding Weekly had been the first to break the news of Frank Leadsworth sleeping with multiple Squibs while his very respectable wife was unaware. This caused him to lose the election with the wizarding population voting for a rather clean cut half-blood. And it was also because of this that Alice had been rewarded a day off for her super sleuthing.

With a frustrated yell into her pillow Alice had thrown off her white comforter, sat up and tied her converse shoes on after pulling her skintight blue jeans on. Her slept in white tank top would have to do as a shirt while her hair went up into a ponytail.

The sun was glaring in her eyes when she stepped out of her apartment building saying good bye to Gene the doorman. Black sunglasses covered half of her face if not more. Alice looked up at the skyscrapers above her. She never got tired of looking at them. She had moved here when she was only fourteen with her mother.

She was slightly surprised that now at almost twenty five she was still living here. At the age of twelve her parents had divorced and flying the coop along with her daughter, they traveled all sorts of places, usually in the pursuit of a rich man. After several years they settled in America and Alice's British accent was starting to soften.

Alice couldn't put her finger on why she loved this place so much. But after ten years in New York she felt like an American. Perhaps it was the way that the Wizarding World here in America appreciated Muggles. No, the non-wizards didn't know about the magic around them, but there were never any attacks that she had heard about. Wizards respected muggles and even took note of how they did things. Alice had never heard of Wizards calling each other on the telephone back home in England.

Glancing down at her watch she realized she was two minutes late. Let Josh wait she thought. She stopped short and looked up at the bar he had asked to meet her at. It was only nine thirty in the morning and she tentavily pushed on the door wondering if it was even unlocked and open for her.

It gave way and Alice had to put some shoulder into it the solid thick wood made for a heavy door. She looked around and felt anger boil in her stomach. Josh wasn't even here yet. Several employees were taking stock or doing whatever bartenders did when they didn't serve alcohol. Nobody took notice of her and she quickly took a seat in a booth. Natural sunlight came from big windows and Alice liked how the warmth felt on her back. It was still bright so she kept the glasses on and heard a TV to the back of her. It sounded like a football, or rather soccer, match was going on. Somebody scored.

The groan of the big door signaled that finally Josh was here. He was only a few years older than Alice and he did a great job running the magazine. He never slacked off and made his magazine one of the best hard hitting machines out there. That was something else that Alice loved about New York. Journalists actually got to write useful articles. She could never imagine the Daily Prophet giving an honest unbiased article on anything.

After graduating from NYC Witch and Wizard High School, Alice had applied to several Newspapers and Magazines finally landing a job as a fact checker at U.S. Wizard Weekly. From there she had worked her way up the ladder and now had featured articles in almost every edition. She hoped that soon she would become an editor.

Her boss made his way to the booth she was at and sat down. In an instant folders and loose papers spread out in all directions over the table. His glasses were skewed slightly and he took a moment to fix them straight on his nose before shrugging at his tie and jacket. His blond hair seemed blonder with the sun's rays coming at him through the window.

He made no apologies for calling her out of bed but continued to sort through his stack of papers. Not even a hello was offered until she kicked him under the table.

"You are from London." He stated and Alice looked at him with disbelief. She still wanted to be back in her bed. She gave him a look like go on with it. "You went to Hogwarts did you not?"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and slumped backwards. "Josh, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I want to know if you know anything about her." He slipped a colored photograph towards her on the table. It didn't move so she knew it was from a muggle camera. So startled she uncrossed her arms and lightly picked up the picture.

"Yeah I know her. That's Lily Evans." She kept staring at it. It wasn't seeing Lily's face in the picture that surprised her. It was the numbers that hung around her neck and the clear mug shot that got her. "What is this from?"

In excitement Josh went on fanning out a bunch of articles from several years ago. The headlines made her head spin.

**Hogwarts Student on Trial for Murder**

**Muggleborn Found Guilty**

**Evans to have Life in Azkaban**

The boldface headlines put many question in her mind. Looking up she saw Josh watching her closely. When they looked into each other's eyes and he saw her concern he went forward.

"How do you feel about writing an article?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Josh leaned in closer and their heads met in the middle of the table. "Almost nine years ago Lily Evans was found guilty of killing Severus Snape."

"That's impossible they were best friends." She cut in.

"That's were things get interesting." Pulling out a few pieces of papers from underneath his stack of papers he handed them to her. They were yellow and thin as if touched too much. "That's an account from the night when aurors first arrived at Hogwarts on the scene. Lily said that she had never seen Snape that night because they were fighting. In fact the fight had been seen by many other students right after their fifth year O.W.L.S."

"So she looked guilty?"

"No," Josh reached forward and pointed out a line on the paper. "These are statements given that night saying Lily was nowhere near Snape at any time that evening. In fact look at this one," He flipped the page and pointed at a new line. "Freddie Newton actually gave an alibi for Lily that night saying that he had snuck her into his dorm."

"I don't understand." Alice looked up at Josh. Her face showed horror. Was he telling her what she thought?

Calmly Josh handed her another paper this time a transcript. The header had thick black letters spelling out Ministry of Magic. "This was recorded from the trial."

Alice took it and started to skim it before she stopped reading. So she did understand it. But it still made no sense. "Why would they turn on her in court saying she killed him?"

He raised an eyebrow and kept going. "It gets worse. They could get no clear evidence on how he was killed. No poison, no injuries, they even checked Evan's wand for any spells but it came up clear."

"So it wasn't just some students that stabbed her in the back."

"No," was his reply. "But they needed to put the blame on somebody and a muggle born makes a pretty good scrape goat."

Alice stared up at him. "What are you saying?"

They were both still for a moment.

"I need you to write an article."

"Why?"

Once again silence came between them. The soccer game was still blaring behind her but the sunlight wasn't shining in through the window anymore. The bar suddenly seemed much more confining than it once was. A lamp bolted to the wall gave light to their table and the evidence in front of them.

"Because I need you to dig up dirt."

"How?" she kept asking questions.

"By going back and asking questions."

Alice blinked. Say what?

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sending you first class back to your hometown."

"Like hell you are." She declared.

"Why not?"

"For many reasons. Starting with what kinda article am I supposed to write about? Do you want me to go up to the friends Lily thought she had and say 'Hey any of you heard from Lily lately?''

"Yes," Josh answered her with enthusiasm. "That's exactly what you're supposed to do. I want you to ask them the hard questions. Why did they turn their stories around? Why didn't any other adults step in like Dumbledore? Do they even think about Lily now?"

"None of them will talk."

"Make them."

"Why do you care so much about this?" It was blunt.

Taking a moment to think it over, Josh moved his head in again using a quieter voice.

"We need to garner support."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked again. But she really just said it for lack of saying anything else. She knew exactly what he meant.

War was brewing in Europe and how long would it take to come across the Atlantic into the streets of America. This was the first time Alice had ever heard anyone speak of it though and she now had a complete picture of what Josh wanted her to do. Go to England dig around a bit get a couple of quotes and come back and write an article telling of the injustice done to a girl days before her sixteenth birthday. How there should be no prejudice against anyone because of their blood status. The piece could sway readers into taking action to help defend against the Dark Lord. America didn't want to be involved in a war and with a piece like that it could prove to readers that Wizards in America couldn't go on ignoring it.

"I don't want to go." Alice stated.

"I can't trust another journalist."

"It's not safe to travel in Europe anymore."

"I know." Josh was so frank about it and she could see worry in his eyes. He wasn't giving her an easy task. "Alice," he hesitated for a moment. "You'll have to rely on two things most of the time while you're there."

"And what are those two things?" she asked with a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"You were a Gryffindor." Holding up a finger to count out one. "Lily was too and most of the people on the witness stand were too. It's a way to get in with them."

"I know Lily was a Gryffindor." Alice spoke softly. "She was in my dorm."

Alice thought about it. Her parents divorced during the summer before her second year and she had never returned to Hogwarts. She was never super close with Lily but they got along well and shared notes for Charms class.

"The second thing you'll have to rely on is the fact that you're pureblood." Seeing her face in disgust at that thought he went on. "I know it's a stupid thing but they're old school about that over there."

"I still don't want to go." She sighed. "But fine I'll do it."

She started to pick her things up ready to leave the bar. "You'll have to book my flight today or else I'll chicken out."

She started to slide out and was on her feet when she looked back and saw that Joshua hadn't moved from the booth. He was so still and Alice saw that the TV had been turned off. Nobody was in sight other than them. The lights were dimmer.

"What if I told you she wasn't there anymore?"

"Did she die?" she asked. It wasn't uncommon but Alice couldn't help but feel upset at the thought. She had an idea logged in her head that by writing this article she could help get the girl out.

"No."

"Then where would she be."

"What if I told you that Lily Evan's escaped?"

Alice didn't move. She slowly sat back down.

"That would be impossible."

"You can't mention this to anybody until the right moment."

"The right moment? What the hell does that mean?"

"Nobody knows. I was told by somebody I know from overseas."

"Hang on," Alice waved her hands to stop him from talking. "Are you saying nobody knows that she's even gone?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"How do you really know this?" she asked flatly.

"Like I said from a friend overseas."

Alice bit her lips. It was clear now that Josh was more invested in this than she thought.

"Give me a name."

He took a napkin from the dispenser and bent his head down over it while taking a pen and writing something down.

"So you'll still go then?" he asked as he wrote.

"Did I really ever even have a choice?"

Stuffing the napkin into an envelope he licked it shut and handed it to her which she slid off the table and felt in her hands.

"Don't open it for a while."

"Why should I wait?"

"I want you to find out more about why she was locked up first."

It seemed stupid but Alice nodded her head at the advice knowing she would probably last until the curb before ripping it open.

"I would pack and leave as soon as possible."

Without saying anything else she walked out of the bar and headed back to her apartment. Looks like she was going to a Hogwarts reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I Don't own anything**

**Ch.2**

Alice stood at the edge of the exit underneath a tarp overhead blocking the rain. So it still rained in London a lot. She didn't move her feet but she bent her body forward so she could peer out from the overhead and looked around. She finally stepped all the way out of the airport so she could hail a taxi cab.

She wrapped her beige trench coat around her tighter after lifting her massive suitcase (how many shoes were necessary to be an investigative journalist?) into the back of the cab. She slipped in and gave the driver an address. Smoothing back her hair she could feel frizz and she really wanted to wash her face. Technically this should still be her day off. When Josh said she should leave early he wasn't joking. She got home and on her table was a plane ticket that left in only two hours.

She had stuffed everything she needed (or thought she needed) and with a dizzy whirlwind she had suddenly arrived back to her birthplace. She hadn't told her mother, Merlin she knew if she had she would be locked in a closet trying to get out. Her mother hadn't been here since she left because it had somehow become her father's territory after the divorce. With the exception of a few times to see distant family relatives she had never really come back and she never stayed long enough to really have any adventures. Her visits with family usually consisted of tea parties with young cousins and fancy tea parties with older aunts.

The taxi cab rolled up and stopped at an apartment building that was covered in gray stone. The cabbie looked back expectantly for pay and after coughing up the pounds that she owed him she got out in the drizzle and lugged her suitcase out with her. The cab flew off not caring about what would happen to Alice. She stepped up on the curb and pulled her items closer to her. Her heels made her wobble and she rolled her eyes at her own self for being so ridiculous. She didn't want to be one of those girls that got all fancy just to be on an airplane for hours, but there was still something about this place that put her on edge. Like she needed to prove herself to everybody here. That itself was pointless because the few remaining family members that were here were on her father's side meaning she didn't give a damn if they weren't impressed by her and then there was the question if anybody even remembered her.

Alice had left England at the age of twelve, having brief stints in France, Scotland, and an even briefer stint in Australia before moving to New York. She'd been gone for over ten years and a lot had happened in those ten years. For those that stayed in Hogwarts there head would be filled with memories about first crushes and Hogsmead visits. Maybe they thought about that one girl that had been a Gryffindor for just a year. She doubted this though.

Alice knocked on a door. Three short taps, pause, two long ones, and finally one final bang of a knock. She stepped back and waited. Had she remembered the code correctly? The door creaked open just a crack and she saw two watery eyes peer up at her. She had gotten the code correct.

The door opened wider when the delighted house elf realized who it was.

"Miss Alice," the elf squeaked in a high pitch voice. "Oh, Misses, what a fine thing to see you again."

Alice was ushered in through the door just as the clouds above her crackled and let out a downpour. The door shut firmly behind her and she was in a narrow entry way that was almost pitch black except for a lone candle that Fancy, the elf, must have used to light her way when she came to open the door. Alice barely had enough room to shake off the water on her coat.

The elf kept rushing her words out in excited chatter. "Thought I'd never see you again, Miss, oh it is so good to see you. Been so long since you've been here. Do you remember playing tea parties with Fancy?"

Alice paused a moment startled by this. She more than remembered playing with Fancy. She used to be sent here, to stay with her father's sister, while her parents tried to fight through their differences. Her aunt had never liked her mother causing her to feel distaste towards her niece. She would allow Alice to stay with her but she never treated her with friendliness in anyway. Alice would stay in her room or a sitting room upstairs the only two places besides the kitchen in which she was allowed to wander. It was Fancy who would read her bedtime stories and fix her hair in the mornings. With gentle hands the elf would braid her hair in pigtails before feeding her breakfast and taking her to play dates because her mother, father and aunt were too busy in their small worlds.

"I miss those tea parties." Alice kindly said. She meant it.

The elf let out a squeak of delight at this. "What can Fancy do to help you Miss?"

"Where's my aunt?"

Fancy became intense and silent at the question. "Mrs. Prewett left for the country three months ago after traveling Europe. She left Fancy in charge of keeping the city house nice and clean."

Alice wanted to strangle her aunt. Of course she would leave the city now that evil was creeping in. Taking an extended vacation would let her escape worry instead of putting thought into helping others. But to leave Fancy here on her own? The house elf could be hurt or taken by a death eater. It was just rude especially after years of loyalty by Fancy.

"I was hoping to use some floo powder?" Alice asked.

"Right this way Miss," Fancy took her hand and swung her into a front living room. She lit a lamp and hurried back to grab her suitcase which was taller and wider than her. Alice would have gotten it from her but she was so startled by the room she was in. As a child it had been a grand room. One full of elegant furniture, but now all of that had been covered in white sheets. No portraits hung on the wall and no fine china or silver was displayed.

It was such a stark difference to where Alice had been. America was so far from this place and it was all sunshine compared to London. A war hadn't been officially declared but its toll was already shown in this empty room.

"Actually, Fancy," Alice called back to the elf. "Would it be alright if I stayed here? I was going to floo to a hotel but why not just stay here."

Another squeak erupted from the elf. She thought it sounded like a yes. Together the two carried the bag upstairs and together they dropped it to the floor when they finally made it into her old room.

"Fancy will make some tea for Miss." She bobbled out.

Blowing out air from her mouth she edge backwards until her bottom hit the bed and she tumbled down. Her feet were killing her. Stupid heels. Her hair was a wreck and she tried brushing her bangs back out of her face. Eh, whatever.

She looked around the room. Not much had changed. Actually nothing had changed. She pushed her body off the bed and went to the vanity where Fancy used to brush her hair. She opened a drawer and the same hairbrush was tucked inside. It was pretty, made out of silver, it was now dull though. This room hadn't been used in ages.

Alice ran the brush through her hair. Her hair became shiny in seconds and the frizz was completely gone. Fancy had used some of her magic to enchant it so that it would never tug or hurt your hair. It was the best brush to use on a bad hair day.

She put the brush back and made her way downstairs using the servant's staircase. She smiled at Fancy as she sat down and was served a hot cup of tea. An idea came into her head.

"Fancy," she started. "Have you heard anything about what James Potter or Sirius Black have been up to since Hogwarts."

"Fancy helps Wooly in the kitchen now sometimes since the Lady here is not home. Wooly and Fancy make jelly together sometimes. Wooly says the young Mister Potter has done so well especially as seeing his father has passed on. Mrs. Potter is so proud of em being an auror. And Mister Black does well too."

"Do they still live at Godrics Hollow?"

"I'm not sure Miss. They're there a lot though to always visit their mother."

Alice thought about that. "Does Black still not get on with his family?"

"No, Miss and Fancy don't blame em. He's always nice to Fancy but Fancy hears his family isn't nice to they're elves."

"What of their other friends?"

"Pettigrew is not around no more. Nobody heard from him in months but Mister Lupin doesn't go out much. Some says there is something wrong with him."

"Wrong with him?"

"Always sickly he is but some wonder what he really ills from."

Remus Lupin had always been sick back at school. Alice sipped her tea a while. She was glad that Fancy had always been a gossip. She took another sip and set her dainty cup down.

"Fancy have you heard anything about an old dorm mate of mine called Lily Evans?"

The house elf put down a pan she was washing. "Bad bit of business there though nobody wants to say they made a mistake."

"Has anything been mentioned about her lately?"

Fancy shook her head no and picked the pan up again and took a washcloth to it. "Fancy hears that she mustn't speak about that especially at the Madam Potters house. Not a good place to mention such things."

"What do you mean?"

"Wooly tells Fancy that nobody agrees on that subject so it's no longer allowed to be mentioned."

"Agrees?"

"Madame Potter never wished it upon that girl to wind up in that horrible place."

"What do you mean she didn't wish it upon?"

Fancy put the pan up and took Alice's empty cup to the sink. She didn't meet her eyes but looked down as she moved across the kitchen. "Fancy must not say anything no more. I'm sorry Miss, but please don't order me to tell you. I mustn't."

Alice sat back in wonder. Did Fancy no something more because she worked at times for the Potters. It seemed so. She thanked Fancy for the tea and headed back up to her room. How would she go about asking questions now?

She needed to be mindful that nobody knew that Lily had managed to escape Azkaban. How had that even been possible? Her mind tumbled with thoughts and she realized how tired and jetlagged she was. It wasn't time for bed though and she kept her eyes from closing.

Alice's hand dug through her pocket to reach for the paper napkin that she had stared at throughout the entire flight here. She didn't need to look at it to read it but she still wanted to see it.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

The name was written out in Josh's handwriting. She had never heard of him before. She would need to figure out who he was in order to put more pieces of the puzzle together.

Alice stood up from the bed and started to dig through her bag until she found what she was looking for. A delicate pearl necklace. She hung it around her neck and pulled out a scarf as well since it was getting chiller. Her hair was still perfect since she used the magical brush and she had never taken off her shoes or coat. She was ready to make a call at the Potters.

It would be rude to floo right into their house so after telling Fancy she would be back for dinner she headed out the door and made her way outside. It would be a short walk to the house but her checks would definitely be flushed from the cold air on them. Her heels clicked on the pavement and she kept her hands in her coat pockets. The scarf helped the cold stay somewhat away.

Alice made it into the tiny village or rather circle of houses that made up the neighborhood that Godric's Hollow was in. It was a place for old money. Big nice houses were the shelter for old purebloods that would never really need to work.

She marched up the steps to the front door and paused. Was it right to just come in here? She thought about it for a split second more and reassured herself. You have to ask the hard questions she told herself. But why start with the Potters? They're one of the oldest if not the oldest family around.

Alice prepared herself before ringing the doorbell. This whole story was so messed up that it didn't matter where she started. They were all responsible for Lily ending up in prison.

The doorbell chimed and a house elf answered the door. She was ushered in. Perhaps this was Wooly.

"How may Wooly help Miss?"

"Is James Potter or Sirius Black at home?"

"No Miss, would you like to leave a message?"

"Uh," Alice couldn't exactly leave them a note asking to meet them so they could explain what they did. "Is Mrs. Potter available?"

"She can meet you in the living room." Wooly took her coat and Alice was glad that she had put on the extra pearls. The elf bowed her head and led Alice to a sofa where she was told to wait.

This was a bad idea. Her legs moved up and down in jitters. Her hands were clasped in her lap and she looked around. It was a nice room and the blue sofa she was sitting on was plush. The room was tasteful.

Mrs. Potter came into the room and Alice was surprised at the sight. The older woman practically glided in while wearing dirty jeans and a gardeners hat. She rushed to Alice and embraced her warmly when Alice stood up to greet her.

"Alice Prewett. How good it is to see you." She sat down on the couch opposite of her. "How on Earth have you been? Tell me all is well with your mother."

Alice took a moment to gather her bearings. She hadn't expected Mrs. Potter to be so nice.

"Please excuse how I look." Miriam Potter tugged at her hat. "I've been working on my garden all day long. The tomatoes keep getting eaten by those damn birds. They're such lovely creatures until they eat at all the hard work I've done. It started to drizzle but I didn't let that stop me. And now I'm all a mess. Will you forgive me for looking so?"

Alice nodded dumbly and smiled. How could she interrogate such a nice woman?

"What have you been up to?" The older kept going.

"My mother and I have been in New York for some time now." Alice used her voice for the first time.

Miriam nodded. "Yes, I had heard. I do miss your mum at the charity balls though. She was such a hoot. And how have you found New York to your liking."

"I love it." Alice answered honestly.

"Wonderful," Mrs. Potter sat back and looked at Alice for a while. She smiled at her but when she noticed Alice's awkward and uptight sitting her smile fell a little bit. "What can I help you with?"

Alice sat for a split second before her voice timidly went out. "I don't know how to start this exactly but I work for well perhaps I shouldn't say where or what this is for but,"

Miriam looked composed but her heart beat just a touch faster.

"I need to know why you let your son say that Lily Evans killed Snape."

The room was completely still. The coffee table was the only thing separating the two women. Miriam had never been asked this before. Why would Alice come to her ten years after she had left for America to question her on this?

Nobody made a move until Mrs. Potter cleared her throat.

"I don't believe I can answer that."

"Why not?" Alice asked sharply and Miriam jumped slightly in her seat. She knew Alice wouldn't be stopped until she got an answer.

"We don't speak of that in this house." Was the cool reply.

"Your son gave a statement the night of Snape's death but in court he completely turned that statement around. Why?"

Miriam Potter watched her tongue. It was once again silent in the room. Air became stuffy and Miriam quickly ran through replies in her head.

"I'm very sorry that Ms. Evans had such an unfortunate future but what's done is done." She started diplomatically. "I'm afraid nothing can be done."

"Are you sure about that?" Alice rattled off before she could stop herself.

Potter was taken back but she didn't have time to ask what that meant as Wooly came in flying on her heels to inform her that James Potter was on his way for dinner and to arrive at any moment.

Turning back to Alice she practically cried out, "You must leave before he comes."

Alice was shoved into her coat with the help of Wooly and Miriam swept out of the room. By the time Alice made it to the front door she could hear James's voice and the bustle of arriving. Not that she ever saw him.

The door promptly shut her out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything**

**Ch.3**

"Mum," James came in through the back door leaving his broom at the door. His mother would kill him if she found out that he was flying while it was raining. With a quick charm his clothes were dry and he made his way into the kitchen.

"Mum," he called again. He paused to taste a bit of whatever sauce Wooly was cooking. It was boiling on the stove so he turned the heat down a smidge wondering where the house elf had gotten off to. He had almost made his way out the door turning into the rest of the house so he could track down his mother but the attempt was useless as she slammed into him and they both landed back in the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Miriam hugged him but it didn't fool her son. She was in a frenzy and he could see it.

"Fine, we caught some bad guys," James looked over her shoulders. "Did I hear somebody at the door?"

"Oh yes they were just leaving though."

"Did they not want to stay for dinner?"

"No," James caught her wringing her hands and she stopped the motion immediately and started to stir a random pot of soup. "They had to get back home. I don't believe you've met them before. I met her at a Safe Son's Flying Rally. The speaker was that old quidditch coach you know."

"Yeah, I know." James stopped to look at his mother. "Are you alright?"

"Of course dear. Is Sirius coming?"

"Yes, he is." Sirius Black's voice answered her question and they all turned to look at him standing in the doorway. "It's the funniest thing though."

Sirius came into the kitchen and tugged at his tie while taking a seat. He started to take off his shoes and Miriam rolled her eyes. She was used to Sirius coming into her house and stripping.

"I know this sounds crazy but Wooly let me in through the front and outside on the way in I swear I saw somebody that we used to know."

"Really?" James rocked back on his feet while glancing over at his mum. "Who?"

"See that's the thing. I thought it was Alice Prewett but we haven't seen her in ages and I could barely recognize her."

"Perhaps she just resembles the young girl." Miriam turned her back to both the boys and chopped at a random vegetable. "Last I heard Alice was in New York with her mother. You know they moved around quite a bit after that messy divorce. They've been there so long I'm sure she looks much different now."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. I don't know though, her face was so much like her." Sirius unbuttoned his shirt and took it off so he was just in his undershirt. "It just took me by surprise."

"Sirius if you take off your pants I'm going to have to hex you." James cut it.

"Oh come on," Sirius looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes.

"Pants must be worn at the dinner table." Miriam chimed in. "You know the rules."

With that the trio made their way into the dining room. Their mother sat at the head of the table with one boy on each of her side. She wished the table was fuller. She had hoped Remus would come visit her more often but she understood the circumstances. She had stopped hoping Peter would come. It wasn't very likely anymore.

Wooly served them a rich and hearty meal while they sat consumed at first with their food and then making small talk. Both the boys noticed how jumpy she was.

James put his fork down. "You used to tell me I couldn't go in the cellar because the floor was like quick sand."

Mrs. Potter raised one eyebrow.

James shrugged and took a full bite. "I'm just saying you used to be a better liar."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She reprimanded.

"I think it's safe to say that we are adults now and that you should treat us to the truth."

"Should I tell Sirius we're planning a surprise party for his birthday then?"

Sirius's ears perked up. Mashed potato fell from his mouth as he talked. "Surprise party for me?"

The words were mumbled though and James brushed it all off. "That doesn't count because Sirius planned it all out."

His best friend gave him a look that said he did no such thing. "I merely suggested the idea."

"You gave us the guest list and told Moony he has the job of "distracting" you while we set it up here. You gave us the flier for a company that rents out bounce houses."

"Yes but _you_ sent out the invitations so clearly _you_ are throwing the party." Sirius stated this like it was the most known fact in the world.

James ignored him and looked back at his mum. "I just think you're acting suspicious. If it really was Alice at the door then what's the big deal. We've been friends of hers since well forever."

"She looks nice." Sirius said through another bite of mashed potato.

"Not really the point." James threw a roll at him.

"No throwing food at the table." Miriam warned him. "You know that rule."

"Mum, come on you're just making this a bigger deal because you won't tell us what's going on."

Miriam looked down at her plate. Her food was going cold but she let it. She should tell them she thought. She figured Alice would make her way towards them and perhaps she should warn them. They could handle it in whatever way they thought best. It was pointless to act like it hadn't happened.

"It was Alice." She admitted.

James through up his hands in victory while Sirius mumbled out a "Told you so."

"What was the big deal then?" James asked.

His mum put down her spoon and let her head sink down into her hands which were propped up on the table. This immediately alarmed them.

Finally tilting her head back up she let out a breath. "She asked me about Lily Evans."

Nobody moved.

"What did she want to know?" Sirius barked out.

Miriam started to shake her head back and forth. "She was so up front about it. She just came right out and asked how I could…how I let," she didn't finish the sentence.

The only sound heard was thunder.

"Don't worry about it." James extended his arm and gave a one sided hug from across the table. "Just don't talk to her again."

Miriam nodded her head and put her dirty napkin on the table and rose from her chair. "I think I'll get some rest. Goodnight boys. Sirius there's some ice cream in the freezer."

They both gave her a kiss on the cheek and she left the room. They waited until they heard her steps fade and then a full minute after that before they spoke.

"We can't tell Moony." Sirius jumped in.

"What would we even tell him? We don't know what she wants?"

"Either way Moony can't take the stress not right now at least."

James agreed. "I think we should tell Frank about this."

Sirius nodded. "He's always been good at getting people out of the way. He's a good auror and an even better at PR."

"Does it worry you that the last time we saw her was the end of our first year and now she's showing up asking about Evans?"

"Of course it worries me." Sirius spit. "If anybody mentions her, which they usually don't, it gets me sweating. I don't know why Alice would even know about that."

"Mum makes it seem like she knew more about it than what most people do."

"I don't know how she could."

They didn't speak for a while.

"What's she been doing in New York anyway?"

James shrugged his shoulders. Honestly he hadn't heard much about her since she left England. His mum had stopped sending Christmas cards because they always came back as return to sender.

He gathered himself back up and went to find his jacket. "Come on, let's go find Longbottom."

Sirius nodded and went to find his clothes. "I think he said he would be at Tom's tonight."

They each took a handful of floo powder and shouting out Diagon Alley they landed inside a dirty pub. It was full tonight with the man named Tom behind the bar serving out drinks. Sirius took one step out of the fireplace before he was almost knocked down by a bright flash of purple sparks. Somebody had had too many drinks and was getting carried away with their wand. James had to pull his friend back from having a go at the wizard.

"Black and Potter," Frank Longbottom called out when he spotted the pair coming his way. They ordered their drinks and took a seat at the bar with him. "I thought you said you had dinner with your mum tonight."

"We did and the food was marvelous." Sirius answered him.

"So what made you come here then?" Frank eyed a couple of witches that were looking at him.

"Can we head outta here?" James asked him.

"Your drinks just got here."

Together Sirius and James drained their fire whiskeys.

Frank raised an eyebrow before letting out a laugh. He stood up while putting some money down to pay his tab. The group made their way out of the bar climbing through the thick mass of drunk wizards.

The air outside hit them with a chill and each of them pulled their jackets closer while James stuffed his hands in his pockets. The rain had finally stopped completely but they avoided large puddles. Nobody besides them was out on street. It was too early for bars to let out.

Puffs of air came out when Frank spoke. "What do you guys really need?"

Sirius took the lead. "Do you remember Alice Prewett?"

Frank stopped to think about it. "No."

"She was in our year so you probably didn't notice her." James explained. Frank was three years older them.

"Probably didn't" Frank admitted. "What about her?"

"She left Hogwarts after her first year. Her parents divorced and her mum took off with her." Sirius told him when he saw the question on Franks face. Not many people left Hogwarts. It was a well-known school. "Turns out she's been in America I guess. At least that's what James's mum said."

"Okay," Frank started off slowly. "And is she a bad person. Any need to arrest her?"

"No but today out of the blue she turned up at my mum's house." James said.

Frank stopped walking and turned to face his friends. "Where's this going?"

"She asked my mum about Evans."

Frank's head snapped up at the mere mention of Lily. His body became ridged and his auror mode started to show. "What does she even know about that?"

"That was our same reaction" Sirius shrugged. "We don't know why she would show up and talk to James's mum of all people."

"What exactly did she say?" Frank asked.

"Apparently she came straight out and asked James's mum how she could let him do that to Evans."

"How'd she take that?" Frank showed concern for Miriam.

"She was rattled." James looked up at the night sky. "We were hoping you could maybe put her off the track."

"Off the track." Frank repeated. "First of all there isn't a track. Lily's in prison and yeah it's sad but that's not our problem anymore."

"But we don't want this to go any farther." Sirius warned. "We need to figure out what she wants."

"Okay," Frank nodded thinking all this through. "Alright I'll see what she's up to. I'll talk to her and catch up with you guys later. Let's meet for lunch at Tom's tomorrow."

The boys nodded at this. It was a plan.

* * *

**I don't really know if anybody is reading this but if you are then I would like to thank you and ask you to spend just a moment leaving me some feedback. It would be much appreciated!**


End file.
